Care Bear Heroes
by Miles Tails Prower 10-2
Summary: Fic is finsihed! Shreiky and Beastly find a robot in Robotropolis, containing the ULTIMATE power, that proves not only a threat to the CBF, but to all life on Mobius. Please R&R! Thx


Prologue:  
  
This CB story will based on the story of Sonic Heroes, set WAY before it! I was wondering who created Metal Sonic in SH, so I decided to make an unofficial answer myself, I hope you enjoy it! No Heart's castle. 11:00pm It was LATE at the time, but No Heart couldn't sleep knowing that a group of bears could beat HIM. It was starting to make him desperate, he was staying up till all hours just coming up with an idea! But on October 21st 2003, his best plan yet went underway... "What could I possibly do now? Nearly every evil plan an uncared could pull off has failed for me! I think I'm gonna go insane one of these day!!!!!!" In another rather gloomy room of the castle, Shrieky was once again doin' the dusting (not the nice way, she was COVERING the place in dust) and was almost done. "Uncle No Heart's shouting' again, sometimes I think he needs to rest, but he NEVER seems to sleep!!! I'll check my mirror to look if anything useful is around... hey what's this? A rather dark lab wouldn't you say? Seems abandoned, I'll go get Beastly and I'll head there, something useful might be there." They did that and it took half an hour to get there. They stopped at a door after they went in. "What have we stopped for Shreiky?" "In my mirror I saw a lab that's beyond this door, and I think something useful might be in here, let's go in." "I'm not going in there! It's... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" "OW MY HEARS! She gives me a right headache when she does that!" Beastly thought. He went in with her and inside they found an OLD sign that said "Robotnick's lab. DO NOT remove anything from the room! But the sign was rusted and the writing was barley able to be seen. "Must be pretty old, I wonder if this place is even useful..." Beastly then found a switch, and knowing him, he flipped it. A door opened, and he MARVELD at what was inside. "Shreiky, you might wanna see this!" "WHAT? I..." She looked at what Beastly had found, and she was AMAZED! It was a metal version of the ultimate hero SONIC! If they took this back to No Heart, he'd give her ALL his magic in exchange! (If she did want to trade, but she didn't.) This thing would destroy EVERY hero on mobius and they would rule over ALL! Chapter 1:  
  
"No Heart's castle. 12:00am  
  
"Come on No Heart! There HAS to be something that can help me win against those infernal bears! Arrgggg!" No Heart thought desperately. "Uncle No Heart? I have a present for you...." "You mean we! I found it!" "GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" "I guess I'll just stand around..." "What Shrieky?!" "Take a look at THIS new toy I got for you!" "TOY?! What are you..." No Heart sees Metal Sonic, almost shooting up to the moon. "SHREIKY!!! YOU'RE AMAZING!!! Where'd you find it?!?!?" "In a rather horrible (more like nice to those 3) old lab belonging to Dr. Robotnick, at least that's what a rather old sign in that place said." "I don't give a damn who it belongs too! It's mine now! But there's only one tiny problem, it does have power, but it needs life data to come to live. I'll let it copy mine, you to Shreiky, but not YOU Beastly, you'll make it stupid!" "Let's just say this, No Heart, we'd be more deadly if I was boss and you were the henchman! Believe me!" Beastly thought. No Heart links it to a plughole in one of the walls and it turned on, but didn't move. No Heart stood in front of it, and it instantly started scanning him with its eyes, and after about half a minute, it came to life! "My name is Metal Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying my LOATHSOME copy, the organic SONIC! I shall show NO mercy to ANYONE who stands in my way!" "Who's Sonic?" All 3 of them asked. "Sonic is a cheater, he never plays fair! Robotnick told me he's unfair and loads of other things! He HAD to use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to beat me! Without them, he'd be dead!" "He's just as bad as those soon to be dead cheating Care Bears!" No Heart thought. "I can only be of use to you with LOADS of life data other than my own, I have yours, I'll copy Sonic and his friend's data, then Mario's, then the care bears! EVERY hero on this wretched planet Mobius will be copied and killed! You hear me! "I totally agree! Copy that girl's data, but DO NOT Copy that thing's data! It'll make you stupid!" No Heart warned Metal. Metal took No Heart's advice, and copied Shrieky's data, but not Beastly's. He now needed at least 20 more living thing's life data, and then he'd be ready!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Care-A-Lot. October 22nd 2003. 9:00am. Metal Sonic landed in Care-A-Lot, but in disguise, he was ordered by No Heart to use some of the attacks he'd taught him to distract the bears, and sink into the floor until they came back, then, when they did, he'd copy their data. When he did this to all of them, he would leave. Easy enough! Elsewhere in the beautiful kingdom, Tender Heart was with Bright Heart, trying to fix the rainbow rescue beam, which had jammed, again. Metal Sonic was confused and he didn't know where to go, although a giant heart shaped building caught his eye, yeah, he'd try there first. He headed over there and blasted the giant door open, nearly giving Tender and Bright Heart a heart attack! "WHAT IN THE STARS WAS THAT?!" Tender Heart shouted. "I think my heart stopped!" Bright Heart thought. "Oh s! I thought there'd be no one in there! Think, I can't be seen by them... I KNOW! That box over there! I'll hide in there!" Metal Sonic thought. He rushed to it and jumped in. Tender and Bright then came in, looking like they'd seen ghosts when they saw their once beautiful entrance was COMPLETELY destroyed. They had NO idea what it was and they started looking frantically for the cause, fearing it would blast again. "Wait a minute, is that what No Heart taught me? Blasting things? I'll blow another wall and copy their data while they're distracted!" Comes out of box and nearly kills the 2 of them with a blast. "Ok now I'm scared!" Bright Heart thought. "Let's get outta here!" Tender Heart shouted in fear. They TRIED to get out, but the rubble had piled up and they couldn't climb it. Metal Sonic then started the copying process. In half a minute their data was saved in Metal Sonic's hard drive. So he left the now near enough destroyed hall of hearts. He then saw two bear cubs in a little park in front of him, these two would be EASY and QUICK to copy! He knew they weren't gonna give him much, but he needed a lot of life data, so it was better than nothing. "Hey Hugs! There's a robot over there!" Tugs said. "Nice try Tugs! There's NO way I'm buying that again. The last time you did it you called me a fool." "It was April Fool's day Hugs. I promise! It's not even April, it's October, trust me... uh Hugs, I'd move if I were you." "Why?" Metal then started scanning them with eyes, but after it had finished, he got one heck of a shock! He'd gotten 2 more saves of life data outta the cubs! Hugs and Tugs were soooooo scared of Metal, he looked bad to them, and he was. Metal had 6 saves of life data, but this proved one thing, he'd need a lot more than 20 saves of life data. But he decided to download it and activate it. He did that, and he knew several things he didn't know before, the uncare stare and he had A LOT more brains (smartness) than what he did before. He also knew how to scan ENTIRE acres of land (or cloud in this case) at the same time, he activated this new technique, and all the care bear's life data was his! He then left, unaware that he'd missed the cousins, who would be more careful when he came back...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
No Heart's castle. October 22nd 5:00pm. "Ah Metal, how many Care Bears did you get saved?" No Heart asked. "All of the pastel bear's data is mine." Metal replied. "And the cousins?" No Heart asked. "What cousins?" "Don't tell me you didn't copy them! Oh well... you got a lot anyway. "But nowhere near enough. Maybe I will need those cousins you speak off, and Sonic and Friends. What do you think No Heart?" "Go get that Sonic group you talk about copied, then the cousins, and I know a few people who would give you suggestions." "I'll be on my way. No Heart, when I have enough data I shall become the ULTIMATE Overlord! Ruling as the world's most supreme being! And then, the ENTIRE planet's inhabitants will be killed and replaced by robots, eh! How appropriate to have a robot overlord rule over a robot kingdom!!!" Metal leaves. "And when that happens Metal, I shall reward you handsomely for helping me, trust me..." Station Square. Next day. October 23rd 2003. 9:00am. Author's note. This story is now entering the story of Sonic Heroes, just not in it, still before it. "Hey Tails, we've got a letter from somebody! It's for... wait a minute, Sonic Heroes! That's you, Sonic and me! I wonder what it's about?" Knuckles said. "Open it and see." Knuckles opened it, but for some freaky reason, Eggman's voice came from the paper in the envelope! "Knuckles..." "What the hell's going on here?!" Knuckles thought. "Muhaaaa! Guess what Sonic Heroes! I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In 3 days, I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me? Ha ha ha!!!" "That was Dr.Eggman! Knuckles... I'm kinda scared..." "Sonic'll tell you, no worries! "We've gotta go and find him, we need to show him this letter!" "Yeah, let's go get the tornado and try to find him!" A rocky canyon somewhere or over! 6:00pm "YEAH! This is so cool!" Does triangle jump between 2 sides of a canyon. "I COULD DO THIS FOR EVER! YAHOO!!!" 5 minutes later. Up in the sky above. 6:05 "Where's Sonic when ya need him? I can't see him ANYWHERE in Station Square! He won't be back home that's for sure! Let's look in that canyon near Emerald town (Sonic Battle) and see if he's there!" "Sure thing! Let's go! This won't be easy, knowing Sonic..." Tails thought. Outside the now defunct Hall Of Hearts. 7:00pm. "Who did this to the hall of hearts!" Friend Bear shouted. "Sports fans, we have a problem..." Champ thought. "Anyone know what this is about!" Noble shouted. "Has ANYONE seen something strange walking round Care-A-Lot?" True Heart asked. "I may be Take Care Bear, but this doesn't look easy to take care of ONE bit..." Take Care Bear thought. "From what I've heard the Forest Of Feelings hasn't been touched yet, am I right?" Noble asked. "Yep, we're gonna be EXTRA careful down there now we know that something's lurking around, wait, is everyone here?" Brave Heart asked the bears. "Here!" They all said at once. Hugs walks over to True Heart. "True Heart? Me and Tugs have seen a hedgehog like robot walking around here today." "YOU DID! Where?" Take Care asked. "It was a few hours ago, near the park, but he won't be there now." "What did he look like?" True Heart asked. "A kind of blue metal, red eyes and he looked like Sonic The Hedgehog." "Oh no..." Take Care said. "What?" Noble and True Heart asked. "I know that description only too well... FLASHBACK 2 bears are running from a robot, along with about every other creature living there as well, the robot then starts blasting bits of land away, by the order of Dr. Robotnick, who wanted to build Robotnick land here instead. 1 of the 2 bears was holding a red bear cub, and they were running like hell, unfortunately, they were cornered between a cliff drop and the robot. "What are we gonna do? We might have to jump, it'll be less painful..." "You're right, but what about our cub?" They listened to her cries, she was terrified at the moment, and jumping would... But then at sudden notice, the robot blasted a shot again, and its affect didn't ware of for 5 minutes. After it did, the male had been knocked down, dead, his wounds horrible, it had HIM directly! The 2 of them were on their own; both shook up by what'd happened. And then, things got worse, it blasted again, blowing up the ground beneath them, and then, they fell to their deaths... "SO LONG! No one will survive me! Metal Sonic... 2 Hours later. At the bottom of the canyon. A body was lying lifeless on a rock, with a cub crying right next to it, the cub had survived, but the mother was dead, you could tell. And the cub would be soon if someone didn't find her here. But something caught the little cub's eye, a pretty jewel, she crawled over to it and picked it up, as soon as she did, for some reason (she'd probably heard someone else say it) she said very weakly, Chaos Control, and in what SCARED her, was warped well away from there! Next day. In a mysterious forest. The cub woke up in a BEAUTIFUL forest, its trees leaves were heart shaped, so were the bushes. She was alone, but not too scared. End flashback. "Oh my gosh Take Care, why didn't you tell me and Noble when we met you?" Noble asked. "I couldn't think straight then, it was the shock of meeting someone other than me in the forest, and after that, I didn't need too, but I think I do now, and I just did." Take Care replied. She started to cry, thinking about THAT nightmare Metal had caused her, anyone would cry at it. "We're sorry Take Care..."  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A small village near a beach in the outskirts of Station Square. The next day, October 24th 2003. 12:00pm. "Has ANYONE seen my future husband Sonic anywhere! He's been gone for a month! And I have NO way of contacting him! Someone help!" Amy pleaded to everyone, but to no avail. She was about to give up hope, and then in what made her spirits lift as high as the sky, she looked at the local paper... with a picture of SONIC on the cover! She ran straight to the shop and bought a copy, then ran to where the picture was taken. She was almost there... "PANT! PANT! PANT! My god! I'm gonna be completely weightless when I get there!!! PANT!" Amy thought. In another 2 minutes, she finally got there. Only to find a huge cat and a little rabbit had already beaten her there, but looking at EXACTLY the same photo of Sonic. She ran over to them and when she got there, found that they were Big The Cat and Cream The Rabbit. (Who's just six years old, Cream I mean.) "Amy? What are you doing here?" Big asked. "I'm PANT look PANT ing PANT for PANT Sonic! PANT!" "Amy? Why are you so tired only because you're looking for Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. "I'VE BEEN RUNNING HERE ALL THE WAY FROM STATION SQUARE BEACH FOR GOD'S SAKES!" Starts panting violently. Cream and Big let her rest, and 20 minutes later she was able to move without pain again. Then they explain their situations. "I'm looking for Froggy! Someone has taken him! And I'm looking for him!" Big explained. "And my special Chao friend Cheese's brother Chocola is missing, and if you look closely in that photo, you can see Froggy and Chocola in Mr. Sonic's hands." Cream shows Amy the picture, and a frog and a chao are in Sonic's hands. "Maybe we should team up and go and look for them." Big suggested. "Mr. Big's idea would work." Cream added. "Then that's what we'll do! Come on! Let's go!" Amy said. "OK!" "Okie dokie!" They all set off to find their friends together. Station Square's streets. 1:00pm. "Oh where would I find a jewel in a city like this? Hmmm... This could take a while..." Rouge said. But then, her bat hearing proved very useful when she heard two people talking about a certain thing that interested her... "Tom, don't talk to ANYONE about the base Brad found yesterday! We're gonna get the 7 chaos emeralds outta that base and come back filthy rich when we sell them!" "I'll get there before you dumb idiots, ALWAYS check that a bat isn't around! The chaos emeralds are mine! Yes!" Rouge thought. Half and hour later she was at the base, and sneaking her way to the bottom, and once she got to the door of the room she was looking for, she hacked her way into the room in a matter of seconds and was in there at last! "This must be it! I've found Eggman's secret treasure! I bet the chaos emeralds are in that capsule! They're ALL mine!!!" Rouge thought. She walked over to the capsule and hacked it open, it opened and after it'd completely opened... "Holy shit..." Rouge thought. As what was inside the capsule nearly made her die of shock, as Shadow The Hedgehog was inside!!! And everyone thought he was dead after his fall from the space colony ark (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) and he was alive in this capsule!!! Anyway, you all probably know what's about to happen, Rouge turning the power on, along with E-123-Omega, Shadow and Omega fighting, them making out going after Eggman etc blah blah blah. Care-A-Lot 3:00pm. True Heart and Noble Heart were still talking to a still crying Take Care Bear about what she'd told them about her past. Which wasn't pretty until she met Noble Heart. "Take Care, I promise we'll get Metal back for what he did to you, to our beautiful building the hall of hearts, and everything else." True Heart whispered to her. "But Take Care, Metal's attack on you had ONE positive result, you met us! Right?" Noble asked. "Yeah, Noble, You're right. And I'm so glad we did!" Take Care replied. The Forest Of Feelings. 2:00pm The Care Bear cousins were VERY careful now they knew about Metal's possible presence around them, but he wasn't... yet. Just above the Forest Of Feelings. 2:06 "Ah, there they are! Those Care Bear cousins No Heart spoke off back in his castle! This shouldn't take too long! Here we...oh s. They've got METAL detectors all around here! Crap! What do I do now?!" He couldn't get in there unnoticed, unless he blasted some of the detectors from where he was, and while they tried to fix them, he'd copy them! Easy enough, or was it? It was worth a shot, quite literally... He then shot 4 metal detectors out, and that got Brave Heart's, Playful Heart's and Swift Heart's backs to him, this was his chance! Half a minute later they were copied. If he kept this up... (Unfortunately,) Love-A-Lot sees him in a cloudmobile and yelled out, now they knew he was there... not good. (For Metal.) All the cousins then hit out a Cousin's call on Metal Sonic, which hurt like MAD! Luckily, Bright Heart's life data had taught how to deflect attacks using his arm, which he did, and it worked! "We can't hit anymore!" Cozy Heart thought. "What was that red light around me, Swift and Playful Heart just now?" Brave Heart asked. "That was I copying your data! You three are USELESS now!!! HA!!!" Metal replied. Down in the rocky canyon near Emerald Town, heading into Emerald City (Thanks 2 Super Sonic/ Klonoa443 for letting me use Emerald City and several other things.) Sonic was running as fast as he could across a rocky landscape, and after a day of searching, Knuckles and Tails found him. "Hey look! It's Sonic!" Tails said. They then flew the tornado down to him and were then flying to the right of him. "Yo Tails! Long time no see!" "Sonic, check this out!" Hands letter to Sonic, he takes it and listens to the message inside. "Eh! Sounds like an invitation to party!" Lets go of letter. "What are we gonna do Sonic?" Tails asked. "No worries, we've got this one!" Knuckles thought. "Eh, think I'd miss this? Time to crack that Eggman wide open! Yeah let's party!" Sonic jumps in the plane and they head up into the sky to Eggman's weapon, unaware they were heading for the forest of feelings, and a huge shock... Chapter 5:  
  
Just beneath the Forest Of Feelings. In the tornado. 2:30pm. "What was that blasting noise? It sounded like a gun! What was it?" Sonic asked. "Well we don't know!" Tails and Knuckles replied. "It came for some VERY odd reason from above those clouds!" Sonic added. "Think we should check up there?" Knuckles asked. "It might be strange, but let's do it! Tails, take us through those clouds!" Sonic ordered. "Got it!" They tried, but when they tried the tornado nearly crashed! "EH???? Clouds are just part of the water cycle and are evaporated gas! This is scientifically impossible! Or at least it should be..." Tails thought. "What the hell was that about Tails! We almost crashed!!!! You're almost as reckless as Sonic... uh I mean Eggman!" Knuckles shouted. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!!! All right then, I'll hover the plane in the same area for a minute, and touch THOSE clouds! They're like the ground!" Tails shouted. Tails hovered the plane, Knuckles touched the cloud, and it was as hard as his fist! "What the f?" Knuckles thought. "Try punching through those WEIRD clouds Knuckles!" Sonic suggested. "Got it!!!!" Throws his strongest punch at the cloud, breaking the odd barrier. "THERE! Now Tails, I'll go up there a sec, stay here!" Knuckles said. "Of course I'll stay Knuckles, oh, and could you break a bigger hole while you're up there so I can bring the plane through?" "Sure thing Miles!" Knuckles goes up and into the hole. "I think that's the VERY first time anyone's even come close to calling me my real name! Miles Prower! But it's either Tails or Miles "Tails" Prower most of the time. Oh well..." Tails thought. The forest of Feelings. Same time. "What EXACTLY did he say to you 3?" Noble Heart asked. "He said that we're useless now he's copied our data! It's made me think that he knows EVERYTHING we do! Moves, memories, opinions etc!" Playful Heart replied. "Ditto." Brave Heart said. "I third that... hey whose Mr. Red dude over there?" Swift points at Knuckles. "I'll go see!" Gentle Heart said. "This is just plain WEIRD! A forest in the sky on the clouds! I'd better go tell Sonic and Tails..." "Excuse me sir, who are you?" A gentle voice said from behind him. "AHH!!!!! WHO ARE... oh sorry! You surprised me!" Knuckles said. "That's ok! Who are you?" "I'm Knuckles The Echidna, but just call me Knuckles!" "How did you get here without a cloudmobile or a rainbow roller?" Gentle asked. "We got up here in Tail's plane, the tornado." "Whaddaya mean by we? Are you with someone else?" "Yeah, Sonic The Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower!" "Uh... did you just say "Sonic"?" "Yeah." "DO NOT LET HIM UP HERE AGAIN!" "Wait a minute what are you talking about?" "He blasted at us and flew away like a coward!" "He flew away... Sonic can't fly! "What do you mean?" "Look little lamb, I can assure you it's not whoever you're talking about! Cross my heart, hope to die!" "Ok then, I trust you Mr. Knuckles. Let him in!" "She's as polite as little Cream!" Knuckles thought. 10 minutes later, Sonic was in the forest of feelings, and Gentle INSTANTLY knew he wasn't the one who attacked them. "My apologies Mr. Knuckles!" "No big deal. "Thanks for not being mad Mr. Knuckles, even though your name kinda scares me... "Don't worry about it! What's your name anyways?" "Gentle Heart Lamb. I'm a Care Bear Cousin!" "A what?" "Noble Heart and True Heart will explain everything to you in Care-A-Lot." "Ok, but one question, how the hell do you stay on these clouds?" "It's just magic Mr. Knuckles. Can't really explain it." "Ok, just wonderin'." Care-A-Lot. 3:00pm. "Nice to meet you Knuckles!" Noble and True Heart said. "Thanks, but I'm not here by myself, I have two friends with me! They're beneath that forest nearby!" "You mean we WERE! What took ya SO LONG to even TRY to tell us! We've been in that plane for 30 straight minutes now!" Sonic shouted. "SONIC! We had your speed to get here! Don't be so... Knuckles, who are those two?" Tails asked. "They're... to tell you the truth I don't know! What are your names?" Knuckles asked. "True Heart Bear!" "And Noble Heart Horse..." CRASH!!!!!!!!!!! "What in the hell was that?" Sonic thought. "HOLY S WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!??!?!" Knuckles shouted. "It came from out there! Let's go and find out!" Tails said. They all go out, and see one HELL of a giant shadow... Chapter 6: Author's Note. Sorry to any Team Chaotix fans, but I've replaced that team with the care bears, Sorry! Though not many people should be bothered. Care-A-Lot. Crash site. 3:00pm "What, the f, is that?" Knuckles asked. "It looks like a battleship, a GIANT battleship!" Tails replied. "But why in the stars did it crash here! It would have to have come from the edge of space to crash HERE!" Noble Heart explained. "You're kidding! But why do I feel like this is Eggman's weapon?" Sonic asked. "You mean PART of it!!! Look!" Tails points at about... god knows how many battleships! Flying up WAY above them!" "Holy crap..." Sonic thought. Right under Care-A-Lot's clouds. 3:09 "Ah, back here again I see!" Metal goes through the cloud. "But WHAT IN THE WORLD!!! That battleship's massive!!! My god! I..." Metal then sees the organic Sonic The Hedgehog, who he wanted to copy and kill RIGHT here! RIGHT now! He then blasted at them, blowing the ¼ of the hall of hearts that WAS left and nearly killing them ALL! 5 minutes later the blast wore off, Metal had left after copying their data during the blast, and they were looking for the cause like MAD! They never found out of course. "Where's Take Care Bear, Noble Heart?" True Heart asked. "The last I checked she was her house...oh no..." "What's wrong Noble?" "True Heart, I think Metal just destroyed all the Care Bear's houses with that blast, if she didn't leave that house..." "DON'T FINSIH THAT SENTENCE!!! We've gotta go and find her, NOW!!!" True Heart shouted. Eggman's so called base. 4:00pm "We've done it you two!!! We defeated Eggman!!! It's time to reunite Cheese and Chocola!!!" Amy said. "Froggy too?" Big asked. "Yes Big! We'll probably find him with Chocola, and if we don't Eggman's asked for it!" Amy replied. Amy then sees Eggman, lying on the ground, she approached, and was jumped when a head popped out of him like a jack in the box! This wasn't the real Eggman... "HEY! It's just a stupid copy!" Amy shouted. "Froggy! Where are you? Let's go home..." Big said miserably. "Cheese, what's wrong?" Cream asked the little chao. "Chao chao chao." While most people couldn't understand Chao, as they talked like Pokemon, Cream could. She knew that Cheese had said, it's Chocola chao. "A CHAONAPPING!!!" Amy shouting. "But, why?" Cream asked. "I'm not really sure, but betcha Dr. Eggman has something to do with it and we're not gonna let him get away with it! Come on let's get going!" Amy said. "Ok!"  
  
"Okie dokie!"  
  
They all left to the plane ahead of them, unaware the path they were about to set would lead them to Care-A-lot...  
  
Somewhere in the middle of a LOAD of rubble. 4:00pm.  
  
"Oh my head! What happened? Take Care Bear thought. She then look around, to see that ALL the care bear's houses had been completely Destroyed, if she'd been any slower leaving her house, sayonara Take Care Bear! "No Heart couldn't of done this to Care-A-Lot! He's not THAT powerful, and all of our other enemies aren't capable of THIS! Metal...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT PIECE OF JUNK!!!" Take Care Bear thought angrily in her mind. "TAKE CARE BEAR! TAKE CARE BEAR?! WHERE ARE YOU???" Noble and True Heart shouted. "I'm over here!" Take Care Bear shouted. They both run over to her. "Oh Take Care Bear! Thank heavens you're safe! We were so worried!" Noble Heart said. "You have reason to be! If I'd been ANY slower leaving my house to talk to those newbies here, I'd have been..." "Don't finish that sentence Take, let's get in the hall of hearts... oh no, Metal destroyed it, and all of our houses are gone, we'll have to go down to the forest of feelings..." True Heart was cut off when she saw Sonic running towards them. "Is your friend alright?" Sonic asked. "I'm fine, but just barley! Who are you anyway?" Take Care asked Sonic. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog! But why's everyone talking about METAL Sonic for! Me and Amy shut him down 10 years ago!" Sonic asked. All 3 of the Care Bear Family members were confused now. "But if he's shut down, Sonic, how come he's done all this, shut down pretty good isn't he?" Take Care Bear said. "Someone must've found him and woke him up!!!" Sonic shouted. And Noble, True and Take Care knew just what trio had done it... No Heart, Shrieky, and Beastly!!! They were the ones behind waking Metal up!!! "Sonic, I think I know who's responsible..." Noble Heart said. "Ditto!" "I third that! We think, near enough know that a bad man (if he is even a man that is!) named No Heart, who as his name implies, doesn't have a heart at all! He's the only one who would do a thing like THIS!" Take Care explained. They then see No Heart's tornado head their way, Noble, True Heart and Take Care stood up and ready, while Sonic stood there, really confused at why those 3 were gearing up to fight a TORNADO! Of course, he then found out when the tornado stopped and turned into a rather weird person with his face blacked out, and he was wearing a hood, the most of his face you could see were his red eyes with black pupils. Sonic was FREAKED. "Who are you, blue hedgehog?" "I, weirdly dressed dude, am Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" No Heart remembered that name, Metal told him that Sonic was his enemy, and loathsome copy! "So you're the one Metal Sonic keeps talking about!!! Oh well, your name will be past tense when I'm done here, I'll do Metal a favour!" Launches POWERFUL blast at Sonic, but he dodges it, and he kicks No Heart in the face. "You son of a b!" No Heart shouted, and this time, he transformed into a fox, and Sonic didn't like NORMAL foxes, he only liked human like foxes on two legs, like Tails, but normal ones like this, made Sonic feel uneasy, as they ALWAYS tried to bring him down, as normal foxes ate hedgehogs... "Sonic, you have a problem..." Sonic muttered to himself. He then became twice the height of Sonic, and ran for him. "Oh no..." Starts running like HELL. 10 Minutes later, the chase is still on. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANNA BECOME FOX FOOD!!! HELP!!!!" Sonic yelled out, at the top of his voice. Take Care, Noble and True Heart got a cloudmobile and chased after the fox transformed No Heart, who was giving Sonic a hard time, and Tails and Knuckles were in the tornado, shooting at him, trying to distract him, anything that would help Sonic get away. Then, in what was VERY lucky, the care bears came back from their missions, heard all the commotion. "Oh my stars! What's No Heart doing over there?" Grams asked. "I don't know Grams, but..." Hugs gets cut off when Sonic tears through the cloud house with his speed, and trips over a toy, the cloud regenerates, buying Sonic some time. "WHOA! Sorry about that!" Sonic apologised to Grams. "It's okay sir, who are you by the way?" Grams asked him. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" "You sound fairly young, how old are you Sonic?" Grams asked. "I'm 15 years old, why?" "15? You don't look THAT young!" "No, I am 15! Nice to meet you anyway... uh, what's your name?" "Grams Bear, but people just call me Grams." "If you're wondering why I was running THAT recklessly, I was running from cloaked guy who transformed into a normal fox, and normal foxes eat hedgehogs, you should get the rest..." No Heart tears off the roof and finds Sonic. "Gotta go..." Starts running like hell again. With No Heart after him in pursuit. "Oh I'd better go and tell the others!" Grams thought. 5 Minutes later, No Heart catches Sonic, holding him in his fox paw, Sonic was in REAL trouble now! "Now I have you! Ha..." No Heart cut himself off when he saw the care bears stare and cousin's call headed his way, and dropped Sonic when it hit him. "AHHHHH!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The Care Bear and cousins stopped when No Heart returned to normal form. No Heart was normal, but he was still able to fight Sonic, only without an unfair advantage, and without wasting anytime, Sonic warned the care bears to get away, and he used Sonic Wind on No Heart, and after about 5 minutes of Sonic Wind, he gave up. "You think you've won blue freak, but you haven't! When you get to the air fleet, you'll have to fight something much worse than me!!! Just wait and see!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!!!" "What is he talking about?" Sonic thought. A plane is hovering above them, it lands, and Amy, Cream, and Big come out. "What are you 3 doing here?" Tails asked. "We were heading for Eggman's air fleet, but we saw this BEAUTIFUL place and we just HAD to land here!" Amy replied. Then, another plane heads their way, for the first time in AGES in this story, Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, Omega) are in it, and they landed right near them. "So we're all here I see." Shadow said as he came out of the plane. "Can we please get up to the air fleet? We need to stop getting sidetracked!" Omega said. "You're WAY too serious Omega." Rouge commented. "I see there's A LOT of introducing to do Hugs..." Tugs said. "Yes there is." Hugs added. "Everyone, you might wanna stay alert still..." Tender Hear warned them. "What about, brown bear?" Omega asked. "Omega, have you EVER tried asking someone their name?" "Before anything starts, my name's Tender Heart Bear!" "I think we'd better make the intros quick, I'm don't know if Metal's gonna come back again..." Noble Heart said. ALL of the Sonic characters other than Sonic and Amy--- "Who's Metal?" The Care Bears then explained all of Metal's attacks on them and what did, along with a few other things they knew. "But how will we stop him? We've gotta take care of Eggman in his air fleet, how can we stop them both?" "Wait, if No Heart's the one who woke Metal up, and he said to me "When you get to the air fleet, you'll have to fight something much worse than me!!!" then maybe all 3 of them are there at the same time!" "You might be right Sonic!" Take Care Bear said. "I think we should ALL head up there, get in there unnoticed, then we attack once we're at the centre, where Eggman, Metal and No Heart will probably be!" Tails suggested. "I agree with Tails!" Knuckles said. "So do I!" Sonic said. "I third that." Shadow said. Everyone said that the idea Tails had, was the best one they could think of! So it was decided, they would ALL raid Eggman's air fleet, and battle the bad guys together! Chapter 7:  
  
The Raid On The Battle Ship, or should I say, LOADS of Battleships!!! Somewhere VERY high in the sky! God knows what the time is! "There's the air fleet! We're almost there!" Shadow shouted. "I'll try get the cloudmobile on that battleship to your our left! Everyone else, driving a cloudmobile or not, land it there!" Tender Heart shouted. "Of course!" Tails shouted. He was piloting the tornado. 5 Minutes later they all land the cloudmobiles and the tornado on a battleship, they looked ahead, and guards were at the entrance, and their plan was stealth, if only they could launch something at them from here... "I have long range cannons in my arms, maybe those will work." Omega suggested. "Yeah! That'll probably work, but you're outta bullets, unless..." Rouge started thinking. "Unless?" Knuckles asked. "Me and someone else act as the bullets, rolled as balls!" Rouge suggested. "I'll go with you then!" Knuckles said. "Get up to my arms, I will launch you two 5 seconds after you get into my cannons." "Ok!" Rouge said. "Sure thing!" Knuckles added. Omega loads them both, and after 5 seconds, they're fired, and hit the robots DIRECTLY! "YES! Nice shot Omega!" Rouge said when she got back. "I agree." Knuckles added. "Thanks!" Omega said. They all go in the door and go VERY slowly in, just in case something was fishy about this... "Don't go any further! I've detected and can see several infra red lasers connected to a pack of semtex, plastic explosives!" Omega warned them. "Why do things like this happen when I'M around?!" Grumpy Bear thought. "Hey Omega, shoot out that fire extinguisher! When the extinguishing chemicals in there, come out, we'll be able to see the sensors too!" Bright Heart explained. "But what if the extinguisher empties when we're crossing the lasers?" Cheer Bear asked. "I've got that covered!" Tails said. "I've got loads of fire extinguishers in my tornado for safety.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Final Fortress. Again, who the hell has a watch at a time like this? The Care Bear Family was destroying enough robots to make a photographer confuse it with a war! Although, Metal was about to make it like one... "Aha! They're ALL distracted!!! This is my chance!" Metal then started the copying progress, and in 10 minutes their data was his, he now had enough to become the ULTIMATE Overlord! But he'd wait, let them battle these robot, but he knew what he could do, he could transform in Hyper Metal Sonic, then Metal Madness, then the Metal Overlord, once he reached the final stage, he'd be the ultimate!!! "It's time to become Hyper Metal Sonic!" Metal thought. He then transformed. Stage 1 was now completed. The tornado. No way to tell the time! "There they are! We'll just land there...holy shit! Look at how they're fighting! It's a sea of robots vs. my friends!!! I've gotta help them! I know! I'll send a computer virus down there that only Eggman's robots can feel! That'll do it!" Tails thought. Tails then hacked into the fortress's robot link system, and sent the virus, 10 minutes later, they were going all wonky and psychotic, and they ALWAYS missed with their shots, The Care Bear Family and Sonic and Friends began to laugh like mad at them, Tails then blasted them all, and their laughter got worse! "What a bunch of junk piles! I didn't know they were so STUPID! Ha ha ha!!! Sonic laughed. "Hey, here's a joke, whaddaya call an Eggman robot that has a brain the size of a pea?" Playful asked. "I don't know Playful Heart! What do you call an Eggman robot with a pea brain?" Funshine asked. "GIFTED!!! HA HA HA!!!!" Playful replied. "Hey I know, I bet they're..." Funshine. They're what Playful?" Cheer asked. "You might wanna head over there! Near that Eggman statue!!! I can see something on top of it!" Playful replied. "Holy s! He's right!!! Let's go!" Shadow shouted. "Right behind you!" Rouge said. "Roger, I'm headed your way!" Omega then followed them. Everyone then headed over, Take Care Bear could already guess who (more like what!) it was, Metal, the one who took her parents away from her, and nearly killed her twice! She was going to return the favour personally, this wasn't like her, but she HATED Metal, she liked No Heart more! (And that's saying something!) 5 minutes later. They were there. Evil laughter then came from Metal, they could see him, but he'd transformed!!! Everyone was scared now, especially Gentle Heart. "ALL Living things kneel before your master!" Metal then shot a lighting bolt out of his hand and he blew up the Eggman statue, then parts of him started connecting differently, he was linking together and every time he made a link, he got bigger and bigger, eventually, his head transformed, it became a monster like shape, he was taller than ALL of them put together! Eggman came running over, he wasn't the threat, Metal had him scared too, and only HE knew how Metal worked, so they called him over. "Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Eggman shouted in fear. All of his robots then ran straight past them, they were scared too. "So that's Metal Sonic!!!" Sonic shouted. "It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of chaos, and is super strong! We can't defeat it! Ah! If only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds! Cream, Big and a variety of other people (or human like animals) showed Eggman the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "What's this? But how? Still, even with the Emerald's power, our chances for victory are slim! It would take a miracle!" Eggman explained. "Just leave that to me doc!" Sonic said. "Sonic, no!" Amy pleaded. "I'm going with you too!" "Tails..." "You can count me in, too!" "Knuckles..." "Ok guys, we'll buy you some time, that way you can use your super powers!" Shadow said. Sonic looked around, everyone agreed to buy Sonic, Tails and Knuckles some time, with the exception of 3... "You guys, would you mind if I came along too?" True asked. "Sure!" Tails replied. "Me too?" Noble Heart asked. "Sure thing!" Knuckles replied. "I NEED to come! I need to return Metal a favour!!!" Take Care said. "You're in!" Sonic said. So the plan was for the 6 of them at the front to bring Metal down, while everyone else would battle Metal to keep him distracted. This plan was about to go underway... Chapter 9:  
  
Metal Madness Battle! Time to fight Metal that's what! The Care Bears were staring Metal, with No affect, but it was distracting him, which was their goal, the cousins were doing the same, only on the other side. Amy, Big and Cream were ready to fight, as his attention was on them now, the stare and call was useless now, they got ready to try again when his attention returned to them. "You're the one pretending to be Sonic! You're the one responsible for taking Froggy and Chocola!!!" Amy shouted. "I can't believe he would do such a thing!!!" Cream shouted. "You're going to pay for this!" Big threatened Metal. "HA! I'll tear you to pieces!!!" Metal shouted, he then shot a flamethrower at them all. But Cream flew them all up using her rather huge ears. "Damn, I'll get you next time!" "Not Exactly! You two ready?" Amy asked. "Yes!" "Here we go!" Big shouted. "TEAM BLAST!!!" They all shouted, and damaged him with the attack, making then them win this round. "We're done! You guys ready?" Amy asked The Care Bear Cousins. "It's too late..." Metal said. He then turned round, and his attention was on the cousins, they then called him, buying Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Noble, True Heart, and Take Care some time. Over where they all were. "We need to give the emeralds enough time to get energy ready for all 6 of us, that's why we're waiting like this you see." Tails explained. "Oh, right." Take Care said. "What will they do to us when they have enough energy?" True asked. "I don't know, I only know that Sonic will become yellow and transform into Super Sonic, but as for me, Tails, you, Noble and Take Care, I haven't a clue at all." "I'm kinda scared now Noble." True said. "I am a bit too True, you're not alone." "Not me, I'm excited, you know I'm not taking this lying down, Noble, True." Take Care said. "We know Take Care, just don't let your anger get to you when you use the stare, it won't work and you'll be weak, remember, only good feelings make it work." Noble advised to Take Care. "But Noble Heart, did I actually tell you what that jewel was that got me up to the Forest Of Feelings?" "Not exactly no." Noble replied. Take Care walks over to the red chaos emeralds, she picks it up, and shows it to Noble Heart. "This was it." Take Care said. "But how's that possible, only beings with super forms or close can use chaos emeralds for transportation!" Noble said. "I don't know how I did it Noble..." Back at the battle between the CB cousins and Metal Madness. The cousins finally managed to hit Metal long enough to damage him enough to declare this round won! "We're almost done here! Now it's up to you!" Brave Heart shouted to Team Dark. "This victory shall soon turn into despair!" Metal once again, warned them. His attention was now on Shadow, Rouge and Omega. "So you're the one behind all this huh?" Shadow asked. "Consuming power of others at your own will! And that's supposed to make you tough?" Rouge asked. "New target acquired to hard drive! Sights locked on, Metal Sonic!" Omega shouted. "Even Shadow, the ultimate life form can't stop ME!" Metal shouted. 10 minutes later, Sonic threw a Chaos Emerald to Shadow. "Shadow, give it back when you're done, ok?" Sonic asked. "I will." Uses the Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow shouted. Shadow had stopped time with Chaos Control, he now started attacking Metal and now, it was like taking candy from a baby! It wore off, and Metal almost fell over! They'd won again! Throws Sonic back the Emerald. "Sonic, and the rest of you, we're counting on you!" Shadow shouted. "How appropriate to have a robot overlord overrule a robot kingdom!" Metal said evilly. He then split his back flamethrowers and blew them up, then replaced them with wing life spikes, and he flew off in cowardice, he was losing... Back at the Emerald's charge up area. "Everyone looked at each other, The Chaos Emeralds were 100% ready, and they all linked their hands, Team Sonic's symbol of teamwork, the emeralds then span around them, getting faster, and FASTER! Eventually they transformed Sonic into Super Sonic, and in what shocked them ALL, including herself, Take Care transformed into Hyper Take Care Bear, she was now a kinda orange brown colour, and she knew all of Super Sonic's attacks!!! Everyone else was placed inside bubbles of chaos emerald energy, and they all flew off to catch Metal, or should I say, Metal Overlord!!! Chapter 10:  
  
Metal Overlord. The FINAL battle!!!! What I'm Made Of!!!! "Long time no see Sonic!!! My LOATHSOME copy!!!" Metal shouted across the sky. Sonic and Take Care were upfront, because unlike the others, they didn't need the bubbles of Chaos Emerald energy; they were their super forms. "Here we come Metal!!!" Ultimate Overlord!!! What a JOKE!!!" Super Sonic shouted to Metal. "WHAT DID YOU SAY????!!!!!!!" Metal shouted in anger. "You heard me!!!" Super Sonic replied. "Rude p! Huh?" Sees Hyper Take Care Bear. "How the hell? I killed you 15 years ago in Robotrobolis!!!" Metal shouted in shock. "ALMOST! But look at me now!!! You're going to pay for EVERYTHING you've done to me!!!" Hyper Take Care Bear shouted. "You think I'm scared??? HAVE THIS!!!" Metal shoots a load of crystals at them, but then, they heard Amy say something. "I think you can blast through his crystal attack with your speed! Sonic, you can do it!" Amy said. "Got it!!" Super Sonic shouted. He then shot out with an outburst of speed, breaking his crystal attack and hitting Metal, but not damaging him, Super Sonic had to admit, he was strong. "I'll bypass my anger for a second!!! SUPER Stare!!!" Take Care launched a really powerful stare, Noble and True moved over and helped, even though Hyper Take Care Bear's was the most powerful out of them all, they were still helping. Metal Overlord then shot out sharp spines out at them, how were they gonna counter THIS attack, they then heard Rouge say something. "You can break his spine attack with Thunder Shoot! Tails, you can do it!!!" Rouge said, everyone got in fly formation with Tails, he launched them at the spines, and they broke! "Not bad... but still no match for me!!!" Metal shouted. "Oh yeah!!!" Knuckles shouted. "YEAH!!! TIME TO DIE, SUPER SONIC!!!" Metal then went down into the clouds, and he had one of the Egg Fleet's battleships! And threw it RIGHT at them!!! This would crush them if it hit!!! "It's me, Champ Bear!!! Knuckles, break the battleship with fire punch!!! Don't hold anything back!!!" "Got it!!" Knuckles then used fire punch on the battleship, and it smashed to pieces before it got to them! "DAMN!!!!! I have to hit them!!! I know! Have this ki BLAST!!!" Metal then shot a super sayian like attack at them, how were Sonic, Tails or Knuckles gonna beat this!" Tender Heart then said something. "You can beat that beam with the Super Stare!!! Take Care Bear, we're counting on you!!!" "Got it!!" She then launched the attack, when Metal's beam went back, she spin dashed over and attacked Metal's head, PYSICALLY!!! This was SO not the Care Bear Family's way of fighting!!! Eggman then said something. "Can you hear me Sonic? Regular attacks are useless now!!! Attack him using Team Blast, with ALL 6 of you in it!!!" "Got it!!!" Everyone said, they all charged up Team Blast, and eventually, they shot at him, with Noble and True Heart using the Care Bear Stare/Call and Super Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Hyper Take Care Bear launching at him, spin dashing right through LOADS of times. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Metal shouted as they attacked him. They then stopped, and Metal made things harder for Super Sonic, Hyper Take Care Bear and everyone else when he used his ULTIMATE attack! "CHAOS, CONTROL!!!!" They were all froze, along with time itself. Metal launched LOADS of crystals at them in the 10 seconds they were froze, when it wore off, they were in PAIN! "Damn!" Tails thought. "He's used time!" Knuckles shouted. "And stopped it!" True Heart shouted. "So, he can use Chaos Control!!! He must've learned that of Shadow, copying bastard..." Super Sonic thought. They then charged up Team Blast again, with the same attack plan, and it worked again. If Metal took another Team Blast, he'd be down and out, and they'd win. "Man he's tough!" Knuckles thought. "Is he invincible?" Tails asked. "It's not over yet! Let's show him what we're made of!" Super Sonic said. But Hyper Take Care Bear suddenly felt weird, her power wasn't dropping, but something had decreased, they then heard Cream The Rabbit say something. "Everyone watch your ring count! You won't be able to use super transformation if you use up all your rings!" Cream warned them. "Great..." Hyper Take Care thought. "Don't worry about that! I can see a trail of rings! I'll collect them for us!" Super Sonic shouted. He collected them and they were safe for now. They had another Team Blast ready, and they used it, with the same places of attack as before. This was becoming one hell of a battle! "Hmph! You actually thought you could defeat me, by transforming into a monster?" Super Sonic asked. "But that was the past, now you're nothing a spec of dust to me! All of you, especially you, Take Care, what a stupid name!" If you wanted to boil Take Care Bear up, Metal just showed you how to it, trust me. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!" Hyper Take Care Bear shouted, and rushed for Metal, attacking him like a maniac. "Take Care! Stop!" Noble pleaded. "TAKE CARE!!! You're almost outta rings!!! STOP!!! Super Sonic shouted, but she didn't listen. Sonic had better make that, outta rings, she turned back into the normal red Take Care Bear, but gripped onto Metal's leg on her way down, if she let go... well... "TAKE CARE! DON'T YOU LET GO!!!" True Heart pleaded to her. "They all shot a Team Blast, in their formations at Metal, he was now defeated. "Guoooooo!!!! Why? I had it all!" Fall through the clouds. "I am the ultimate Overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the real Sonic!" But Take Care had been forced off in the last Team Blast, and she was falling. "Eh, I guess I've taken Care of things again, well, this is it..." She then disappeared like a star, she'd completely disappeared. "YEAH! We did it!" Tails shouted. "Phew! That was pretty tough!" "Too bad it's ALL over, for you!" Super Sonic shouted. "Where's Take Care Bear? Noble Heart?" "I don't know! TAKE CARE BEAR!" They couldn't find her, it was clear now, she'd fallen. She hated Metal show much, she gave her life to beat him, and save the inhabitants of Mobius, at her expense... Back on the now landed egg fleet. They all got down there, and they weren't as happy as what they'd thought they'd be when they got down. "Noble Heart, where's Take Care Bear?" Brave Heart asked. Noble Heart said nothing, to save himself from saying it. Rouge walked over to Sonic. "Sonic, do you think that Take Care Bear, wasn't a normal Care Bear?" "She was what she was, a brave and heroic bear, who gave her life to save this planet, just like the real Shadow, you said that the one there is a clone, didn't you?" Rouge shook her head up and down, meaning yes. "Well, dare I say it Rouge, not all stories have completely happy endings..." Sonic said. THE END 


End file.
